22
by EmilyfyeahJones
Summary: A songfic to the song 22 by Lily Allen, AU Madeline's life went wrong somewhere along the way...PruCan PrussiaxFem!Canada


Today Madeline was going to get her college diploma, she graduated ahead of her class, very far ahead.

* * *

><p><em>When she was 22 her future looked bright~<br>_

* * *

><p>"You're Awesome Maddie!" Madeline received a hug from her, dear older brother, Alfred "You are so smart!"<p>

"Gee, thank you, Al" Madeline blushed, then she was hugged and kissed on her cheek by her father, Francis, "Mon cher, you are simply amazing."

"Daddy.." Madeline hugged her father. "Thank you so much for supporting me and my want to become a writer!"

"Don't mention it" Francis smiled.

* * *

><p><em>but she's nearly thirty now and she's out every night, I see that look in her face she's got that look in her eye.<br>_

* * *

><p>"Oh, god" Madeline cried as she sat on her bed crying "How did I, how did this happen!"<p>

_How the hell did my life lead to this!_ Madeline continued bawling. "I'm now having night terrors!" Madeline continued "How? How did this happen" Madeline thought, and went back to laying down to try and sleep.

* * *

><p><em>She's thinking how did I get here and wondering why?<em>

_It's sad but it's true, how society says her life is already over._

_There's nothing to do, nothing to say.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Madeline tossed and turned, Trying to have pleasant dreams of her, wants and needs,<p>

**oXo**

"_Are you going to come with me, Madeline?" Asked the silver haired prince, with his red eyes looking at her, _Madeline whimpered

"_I can't! I'll make my family worry!" She stepped back. The prince walked over to her, _

"_You will come with me, right?" He asked sincerely_

_Madeline looked at him "Yes," she took a step forward "I will." _Madeline began mumbling, _"I'm glad to hear." The prince picked her up and. _

**oXo**

**THUD **Madeline sat straight up causing her to fall on the floor, waking her cat.

* * *

><p><em>Till the man of her man comes along picks her up and puts her over his shoulder.<em>

_It's seem so unlikely in this day and age  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Why do I even bother waking up anymore?" Madeline mumbled to herself, "I'm never going to get a happy ending any ways" Madeline got up looking at her alarm clock the LCD screen read <strong>3:45 A.M.<strong>

"Oh, marvelous...My shift starts in about a hour" Madeline picked up her cat, setting him on the counter, switching on the light "Well, Mister Boots it's you and me for breakfast" Madeline noted looking at her empty bed,_ I suppose I should change into uniform. _Madeline patted the cat's head before going to get her clothes 

* * *

><p><em>She's got a alright job, but it's not a career.<em>

_Whenever she thinks about it, it brings her to tears_

* * *

><p>Madeline headed to grab her keys for her scooter, but shortly began crying "I thought he was different..." Madeline bawled "I thought He'd stay with me..." Madeline looked at her still empty bed, but then quickly turned around using a stiff upper lip to keep from crying any longer, and headed out the door <em>I'm such a idiot when will I learn...<em>

* * *

><p><em>'Cause all she want's is a boyfriend, she get's is one night stands.<em>

_She's thinking how did I get here? I'm doing all that I can_

* * *

><p>Madeline walked in the door of her work 'Bollywood video' "it's time for your shift Maddie" called the girl sitting behind the counter, Madeline sighed "Yeah, I'll be there in a second let me clock in"<p>

the girl waved her hand. "Do more with what you have left of your life, Maddie!" The girl called "Before you know it you'll be a old spinster!"

* * *

><p><em>It's sad but it's true how society says her life is already over.<em>

_There nothing to do, nothing to say_

* * *

><p>Madeline slumped over sitting at the counter, "Hello" She greeted the incoming couple <em>I wish I had a boy like him...<em> Madeline laughed slightly scaring the people who just walked in _I guess it's like that song 'some hearts' _

* * *

><p><em>Till the man of her man comes along picks her up and puts her over his shoulder.<em>

_It's seem so unlikely in this day and age _

* * *

><p>Madeline sat and waited for something to happen, nobody wanted to rent or buy any movies, so she waited and waited and waited. Nobody came.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It's sad but it's true how society says her life is already over.<em>

_There nothing to do, nothing to say_

_ill the man of her man comes along picks her up and puts her over his shoulder._

_It's seem so unlikely in this day and age _

* * *

><p>A man walked in, looking just like the man from Madeline's dream. He walked over looking slightly confused, "Hallo, I'm looking for a good movie, do you know any?" He asked the drowsy Madeline, "Eh? Oh! I'm sorry, what was your question?" Madeline quickly woke up, noticing the man.<p>

"Good movies, know any?" he asked, again, looking at her questioningly.

"Eh? No, I'm sorry In my opinion this video store has no good movies in stock." She answered sighing, the man looked at her, and put his hand out to shake "Gilbert, nice to meet you miss?"

Madeline shook his hand, "Madeline, you can call me Maddie." quickly answering.

"It is a awesome pleasure to meet you Maddie!" Gilbert answered

* * *

><p><em>It's sad but it's true how society says her life is already over.<em>

_There nothing to do, nothing to say_

_ill the man of her man comes along picks her up and puts her over his shoulder._

_It's seem so unlikely in this day and age_

* * *

><p>"Ah, no the pleasure is all mine!" Madeline said dropping his hand "Uhhm, do you need something else"<p>

Gilbert took a quick look around "Nope, but I don't want to leave" he truthfully answered

"Why?" Madeline asked slightly confused

He looked at her "My younger brother is outside waiting to kill me, that's why" He grinned "Of course I'm too awesome to die!"

"Oh, well, I suppose you can stay" Madeline grabbed the box of returns and starting sorting them,

Gilbert leaned over counter and whispered "Hey do you know a way out?" he asked "I mean besides the front?"

Madeline looked at him with disbelief for a moment "Yeah, the employees entrance" she gestured to the back "Here, I'll show you" she set down the returns, getting out from the counter

"Danke!" He grabbed her hands "Really, Danke"

Madeline blushed "It's nothing" opening the door to the back, opening it for Gilbert.

"Hey, wanna ditch?" he asked her grabbing her arm

"That isn't a good idea! I'll lose my job" She protested "Let me go!"

"Aw, come on please?" he begged

"Fine" she sighed, _a complete stranger asks me to ditch work and I do it, what did I learn in school again?_

"Awesome, now Antonio can't mock me for having a so called phobia of girls!" he grinned talking to him self, "So where ya want to go?" he asked looking at her,

she sighed "I don't care,"


End file.
